Kimi's story
by Zakuro.The.Wolf
Summary: 17 YEARS AFTER EDWARD AND BELLA GET MARRIED, bELLA'S HALF SISTER KIMBERLY COMES TO SPEND THE SUMMER WITH THEM!
1. Chapter 1

**Ha ha. A new story for me.**

**Twilight fanfic twilight fanfic twilight fanfic…**

Chapter 1:the ride there.

Mom and I both sat in her car. we looked at the building in front of us. Then mom looked at me.

"you don't have to do this." Mom said. I looked at her and smiled.

I know mom, but look at it this way. You, Charlie, dad, or me haven't seen Bella in 17 years. the last time you saw her was at Bella and Edwards wedding. I've talked to her on the phone twice a week for most of my life. I really think that its about time I meet my sister face to face."

Mom looked at me for a second, then she sighed. "say hi to Bella and Edward for me, okay." I nodded, opened the door, and grabbed my messenger bag and duffle. (Bella had warned me that the way Alice shops I would come home with more cloths then I could handle)

"AND DON'T PULL A BELLA!!" I heard my mom yell as she drove away. I laughed as I ran to the airport.

After checking my luggage in, and getting my ticket, and waiting a good hour. I was finally on the plane. I immediately put my MP3 headphones in my ears. Who needed to listen to the safety instructions again.

So keep on pretending  
Our heaven is worth the waiting  
Keep on pretending it's alright  
So keep on pretending  
It will be the end of our craving  
Keep on pretending  
It's alright

(there you know who sticks tongue out)

As my favorite HIM song played I found myself thinking about what had happened to make this possible.

_**Flashback…**_

I walked into the kitchen, hoping to get some popcorn for my first day of summer movie marathon, and saw my parents making out right on the table. My dad's pants were off, but his boxers were still on, and my mom's button up shirt was unbuttoned and currently being pushed off by my dad.

"MY EYES!" I screamed as my hands rushed to my face to hide the disturbing images of my parents I had just seen. "cant you do that somewhere I won't see you doing what you doing like I don't know YOUR ROOM!"

**BRRRINNG! BRINNNG!**

"I'll get it" I said and ran to my room to get my phone while my parents collected there cloths and ran to their room to continue with… what they started.

"hello Baxter's residence, this is Kimberly speaking," I said (you never hear what Bella's mom's new last name is anyways)

"HEY Kimi" Bella said on the other side.

"BELLA!" I squealed happily "what's happening? How's Edward? How's Alice And Jasper? Did esme like the necklace I sent for her birthday? How's work?"

Whoa, whoa, whoa, kimi breath!" Bella laughed at me as I breathed. "Edward fine. He says hi." I heard Edward snort in the background. I smiled. "Alice and jasper are spending the weekend in Chicago . Esme hasn't taken off you're necklace off. Work is not a challenge unfortunately"

"so to what do I owe this lovely phone call that is distracting me from what I just saw my parents doing."

"what did you see?"

"mom and dad making out on the table. Dad no pants mom no shirt."

Bella groaned. "thanks for scaring me for life kimi." I laughed I also heard Edward laughing on the other side. Edward then took the phone from Bella cause she yelled 'hey!'

"ok kimi we need to ask you something." Edward said.

"O-KAY" I said and waited.

"we heard from Charlie that your mom and dad are going to be gone most of the summer" Edward said.

"so" I asked. It was true. Dad had been given 2 tickets for a 6 week cruise. Mom and dad were going to go and were having me stay with the old lady down the road that smelled like feet. Charlie had also offered to let me stay with him in Forks, but I turned him down. Charlie wasn't really my dad or my step dad but he was practically family.

"well all of us are going to Tacoma, Washington this summer and we just so happen to have an extra room so you can stay with us if you want." Edward said and my mouth dropped open.

"ok. I'll ask mom and call you back" I said and hung up.

_**-End flashback-**_

I looked out the window. We were looking in about 20 minutes. Where had the 6 hour flight gone by. I unbuckled my seatbelt and walked to the bathroom.

I knocked on the door then slipped inside. I looked at myself in the mirror my blond hair was in pigtails and my brown eyes were wide with excitement. I took out my folding brush from my jeans and brushed my hair.

I looked at myself again. I had on my favorite outfit. My jeans with the torn knees. My favorite pair of electric blue high tops sighed by Lincoln park (again there you know who you are) my lime green shirt and my black zip up jacket with the ying-yang patch sewed to the sleeve.

I took a breath and sighed. This was my first summer away from home but also my first time seeing Bella.

'_will all passengers please return to their seats and put their trays in the upright position. We are nearing Tacoma airport.'_

WOW! A NEW RECORD! 20 minutes in the bathroom. I walked out of the bathroom and to my seat. The old man with the tope was asleep in his seat. I climbed over him and sat in my seat. After buckling my seatbelt I looked out my window and saw the small white building that was the airport. That was when the nervousness hit me.

What if they don't like me?

What if I tripped in front of them?

What would bella think of me?

I unbuckled my seatbelt and walked down the isle with one last breath I steped off the plane.


	2. Sorry

Decliner: I own nothing but the characters not in the movie

EVERYONE WHO IS READING MY STORY I JUST WANT TO LET YOU KNOW THAT MY COUSIN (Shadow Dancer Girl) WILL BE TAKING OVER THIS STORY NOW. I AM SORRY BUT I WILL BE CLOSING THIS ACCOUNT AND WILL NOT BE RETURNING TO FANFICTION. IF YOU ARE A FAN OF THIS STORY THEN TRUST ME AND GO LOOK FOR IT ON MY COUSINS ACCOUNT. I AM SORRY FOR ALL THE TROUBLE.

- Zakuro.The.Wolf


End file.
